


Pink imperfection

by Lily_de_Wakabayashi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Diamond Authority - Freeform, Episode: s05e29-32 Change Your Mind, Gen, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe), Spoilers for Episode: s05e29-32 Change Your Mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_de_Wakabayashi/pseuds/Lily_de_Wakabayashi
Summary: "I m impure... I'm imperfect... And I m broken..." A Pink Diamond's little sad monologue, inspired by the episodeChange your mind.





	Pink imperfection

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rosada imperfección](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/520646) by Lily de Wakabayashi. 

**Pink imperfection.**

One more time I´m locked up in the tower; sadly, this isn’t new for me. White took my old Pearl for fix her, according to her words, but I know what that means: that poor Pearl is not going to smile never again for her own will. At least, I would have liked to say goodbye to her, but I know her destiny is my fault, a punishment that Pearl received for celebrate my foolish things…

Why can´t my sisters understand my love for the organic life? Those creatures are unique in a way in which no one, even Blue with her disturbing melancholy, not even Yellow with her incredible self-confidence, nor White with her majestic perfection could never explain. Why must I be cataloged like a “pink imperfection” just for want to preserve the life of this wonderful creatures? Why do my sisters treat me like they don´t consider me one of them? They make me feel I´m a hindrance and that they wouldn’t resent my absence if I left.

I contemplate Homeworld, the one who apparently is my home, trough the small window of this punishment tower, while my tears are falling down from my eyes. It´s a curious thing, I never thought I can cry without the influence of Blue’s powers, but the tears flow by themselves when I think about how terribly sad and alone I feel in this place. This is supposed to be my home and Diamonds are supposed to be my sisters. I´m supposed to be a Diamond, the highest hierarchy of the gems and, for that, I’m destined to greatness and to govern. Nevertheless, I’m feel happier between organic creatures, those “lower specimens” because they never push me to be something that I´m not, they never bound me to be perfect. Those organic creatures are free and imperfect, they are free to be happy with all their impurities and just for that their existence in itself is already a miracle, but my sisters don´t wanna understand that if we aren’t able to preserve this prodigy, the Diamonds are an empty and useless authority…

What can I do for avoiding feeling so defective? Now, more than ever, it´s clear to me that I, Pink Diamond, don´t belong to the Homeworld and it doesn´t matter what I do, I’ll never belong to here. Why, if not, would I feel so alone? Why then, if it´s not true, don´t my tears stop falling? I´m so tired to feel so out of place, so unnecessary, so empty… I really wanna stop crying. I really wanna do something to change, to make things different, but the more I think about it, I’m more convinced of a painful truth…

I´m impure. I´m imperfect…

And, like my old Pearl, I´m broken…

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don´t own Steven Universe and I don´t make any profit with this work.
> 
> **Author’s note.**
> 
> This is a translation of my fanfic _‘Rosada imperfección’_, which was written in Spanish and published on FanFiction. I got inspiration from the episode _‘Change your mind’_.


End file.
